Gangplanks, docks, swim platforms, or other similar structures must be reliable, durable, safe, and are preferably aesthetically pleasing. Because gangplanks, piers and docks are generally built to facilitate the transportation of goods and persons over water or wetlands it is critical for such structures to be stable, durable, and to have the structural integrity needed to for their intended purpose, such as providing a passageway for moving people and cargo over water. In any case, reliability is frequently of critical importance in allowing for people and cargo to be moved over open water. It is also critical that such structures be durable against damage from repetitive and continuous use as well as damage from the elements. These structures are almost always installed outdoors and accordingly can be exposed to a multitude of weather conditions over extended periods of time.
Deterioration occurs more rapidly when gangplanks, docks, piers, swim platforms and the like become submerged underwater because they are more susceptible to widespread invasion by aquatic life, damage from debris, and corrosion from prolonged exposure to water (i.e. rust). Therefore, in many applications it is important that gangplanks, docks, piers, and swim platforms have the ability to rise and fall to meet changes in water level, so that these structures are not held under water at periods of time when the water level might overflow the top of the structure.
It can be necessary to remove docks, piers, swim platforms, and gang planks in order to protect them from seasonal changes (i.e. freezing water). It may also be desirable to remove or disassemble any of these structures for cleaning, repair, or during periods of non-use. For this reason, it is advantageous for such structures to be relatively light in weight and to be capable of being taken apart and reassembled easily.
A gangplank typically has side sections which extend laterally along both sides of its sides to support the deck (walking surface) of the gangplank. The deck of the gangplank is a horizontal generally flat surface which is typically comprised of a series of planks which extend between the side sections of the gangplank to form the walking surface. In any case, the deck of conventional gangplanks is supported by side sections. It is important for these side sections to be reliable, durable, strong, stable, safe, and to preferably be aesthetically pleasing. The side sections should also preferably be light in weight and of reasonable cost. There is currently a need for an improved gangplank side section that possesses all of these desirable characteristics.